Faux semblants
by Koumyouru
Summary: [Fubuki centric] Pensées secrètes d'un personnage perdu, caché derrière un sourire et sauvé par ses amis.


Première fanfiction écrite il y a un an (et postée sur un forum donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous trouvez un texte similaire) Je la poste ce soir pour mon amie Ireniel, avec laquelle je gère ce compte et qui m'a longtemps harcelée pour que je publie mon histoire.  
Et bien que je ne m'attende pas à voir cet écrit obtenir beaucoup de vues, si vous le pouvez, reviewez-le afin que je puisse m'améliorer :) Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
Encore une fois joyeux anniversaire Ire! :D

* * *

**Faux semblants**

Depuis combien de temps déjà suis-je enfermé ici?

Baigné dans cet océan sombre de chagrin qui ne me permet pas de savoir si la nuit me voile ou si le jour m'éclaire, j'attends. Je n'entends rien, ne vois rien et m'enfonce sans doute davantage dans cette masse. Je patiente tout simplement, immobile. Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

Je suis seul.

Mes yeux fatigués se ferment doucement tandis que j'étouffe un sanglot.  
Si personne ne m'entend, vais-je rester ainsi éternellement ?

**XoXoX**

Cette route maudite m'a tout pris. En un clin d'œil les personnes les plus importantes pour moi m'ont été ravies. Mon cœur a cessé de battre depuis cet instant. Comment aurait-on pu savoir ce qui allait se passer alors qu'avant nous riions joyeusement ? Pourquoi la neige ne m'a-t-elle pas englouti avec eux ? Cela vaut bien mieux que de me retrouver comme maintenant, sans lumière, plongé toujours plus profondément dans les abîmes de la solitude.

« Devenons parfaits ! »

Papa, Maman… Mes derniers mots… devenus désormais mon unique but, ma raison de vivre puisque c'était ce que vous attendiez, résonnent en moi et guident mes pas incertains. J'avance, tremblant, comme je peux sur ce long chemin silencieux jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne puissent plus me porter. Malgré mon instinct de survie qui m'alerte, mes membres paralysés ne me permettent pas de continuer.

Nerveusement, ma main serre la laine autour de mon cou. Ton écharpe est la seule chose qui me reste de l'accident. Lorsque je me sens trop faible pour supporter le poids de la vie si cruelle, je lui murmure quelques prières comme si elles t'étaient adressées.  
Je crois peut-être trop aux contes de fées : ce genre de choses bien qu'impossibles apaisent mon esprit embrumé. Une douce chaleur parcourt mon corps de temps à autre mais, ça ne doit être que mon imagination; pourtant un jour, un écho me répond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, grand-frère ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on joue ! », Lance-t-il sévèrement.

Mes sens doivent me tromper : tu ne peux pas être vivant ! Je t'avais moi-même vu m'éjecter de la voiture dans l'espoir que je survive, néanmoins, d'un certain côté je souhaitais l'entendre. Le son de ta voix.

Elle m'avait tellement manqué.

**XoXoX**

Papa, Maman… Je ne vous ai pas oubliés, bien au contraire, c'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'accrocher à ma moitié, de peur de la perdre encore une fois.  
Main dans la main, nous avons traversé bon nombre d'épreuves. Tu vis à travers moi et je suis heureux de t'être utile à nouveau, de savoir que tu avais besoin de moi.

Ensuite, nous avons rencontré les Raimon, ces collégiens qui nous avaient demandé de leur prêter notre force. En dépit des difficultés, l'équipe a fini par nous accepter.

Mais au fur et à mesure, je comprends que ce n'est pas moi qu'ils cherchaient. Ce qu'ils désiraient c'était toi, l'attaquant de glace. Moi, je ne joue que ton ombre. Ma place n'est pas là.

Le miroir ne reflète plus mon image mais la tienne, souriant sinistrement.  
Non seulement ta force qui m'avait relevé se retourne aujourd'hui contre moi mais, en plus, ton âme efface progressivement la mienne avec une hargne dont je ne t'aurai jamais cru capable.

Où s'est-il envolé, le temps où autrefois un simple regard suffisait pour nous comprendre ?

Vous me demandez s'il n'y avait aucun problème et je vous réponds avec un sourire que non mais derrière tout cela se cache une douleur dont je ne veux pas que vous en connaissez l'existence. C'est pourquoi je porte continuellement un masque pour paraître fort comme toi, pour ne pas devenir un handicap pour eux.

Je ne veux pas en parler car, je sais que si j'essaye, mes larmes couleront et ceci est bien la dernière chose que je veuille.  
Si le mal devient insupportable, je n'ai qu'à le supprimer et passer à autre chose… mais ça m'est impossible.

Une horloge brisée indique toujours la même heure. De même, mon univers s'était arrêté tandis que moi, j'avance le regard tourné vers le passé, laissant derrière moi mon histoire, ma famille, ma vie … Cette blessure qui m'unit à cette neige, si innocente en apparence, malgré les souffrances, ne guérira jamais car si cela venait à arriver, je ne pourrai sans doute plus me relever. Je souffrirai encore plus que maintenant, enchaîné à mon passé.  
Mon unique échappatoire est ce mot.

« Parfait »

Si j'atteints ce niveau, je serai enfin libéré de ces chaînes qui m'entravent. Du moins, je l'espère.  
Fusionner avec toi pour devenir parfait, mais de nous deux qui restera debout ?

« La neige, malgré sa douceur, finit toujours par fondre »

Cette phrase résonnait en moi, conscient que je perdrai face à cette glace, pure, dont l'éclat balaye le mien. A vrai dire, j'ai peur. Oui, je suis resté un peureux quand bien même le monde a continué à marcher.

Bien qu'étant à l'origine de tout, je ne peux pas me résoudre à me débarrasser de ta relique, qui m'est toujours indispensable pour tenir : elle me rappelle que nous formons un duo. Certes brisé, mais nous faisons une paire.  
Une attaque sans défense ne rime à rien et l'inverse non plus...

Je refuse de m'engouffrer dans un lieu plus sombre déjà que mon monde blanc a été souillé de rouge.

Des larmes ? Pourquoi ? Je me suis retenu depuis si longtemps alors pourquoi est-ce que je craque ?

Mes pleurs se noient doucement dans les vagues qui ballottent mes cheveux argentés dans une folle danse puis s'écrasent pitoyablement contre les restes de mes souvenirs. A mesure que le temps s'écoule, la source se tarit, le masque à nouveau sur mon visage, je continue de faire mine d'être brave.  
Incapable de répondre aux attentes de mes coéquipiers, je t'ai laissé ma place. J'ai abandonné mon identité sans aucun remord car je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

Je suis prêt à tout pour être parfait. Et toi aussi.

**XoXoX**

« Je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien pour moi », soufflé-je amèrement.

Ma main s'étend au-dessus de ma tête; mes yeux se fondent dans la mer noire.

Ce silence.

Je ne peux plus le supporter. J'étouffe. J'ai froid. Je tombe peu à peu en morceaux, même le foot ne peut plus rien pour moi. C'était d'ailleurs la cause de tout. De l'accident, de ma solitude, de mes regrets…  
Depuis tout ce temps je me voilais la face. Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres mais ma tristesse revient, plus intense.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce que j'aime doit me quitter? Lancé-je, entrecoupé de sanglots. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?! »

Je suis revenu au point de départ. Non, je n'ai jamais avancé et comme avant, j'attends patiemment que quelqu'un me sorte de cet enfer.  
Si je ne veux pas exister; si je ne veux pas disparaître… Alors qu'est-ce que je souhaite ? Mes pensées tournent en boucle encore et encore, jusqu'à me donner le vertige.

En réalité, j'ai menti. Menti pour me protéger de cette terrible réalité.

Ça ne m'est pas égal de ne plus sentir le ballon, de ne plus courir sur un terrain mais plus que tout… Je ne peux pas être livré à moi-même ! Non… Pas que je ne puisse pas mais plutôt que je ne veuille pas.

« Je déteste être seul ! », hurlé-je à en perdre la voix.

Oui, c'est vrai. Je hais ce vide autour de moi mais plus encore, je me hais moi d'être aussi lâche et faible, de ne pas pouvoir exprimer ces sentiments qui me rongent tant parce qu'après tout, ce fossé qui me sépare du monde c'est moi qui l'avais creusé. A force de vivre dans la crainte de tout perdre à nouveau, j'ai préféré vivre coupé des autres, ne rien avoir et essayé de ne pas souffrir. Quelle erreur !

Je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même.

Quel égoïste suis-je, doublé d'un imbécile.

A quoi bon continuer, c'est sans espoir. Même si j'ai le courage de me relever, à quoi cela me mènera-t-il ? A un nouveau désastre ? Ca jamais ! J'en avais déjà connu assez. Voir ma famille disparaître, mon identité volée par son propre frère… J'ai même arrêté de jouer… Qu'allait-il arriver ensuite ? Peut-être allais-je sombrer dans la folie, enfin plus que je ne le suis déjà.

« Qui t'as dit de devenir parfait ? », me demande-t-il un soir d'orage.

Qui ? Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus.

« N'entends-tu pas ces voix ? Ne ressens-tu pas ces sentiments ? »

Je secoue la tête. J'ignore de quoi il veut parler mais ça ne me concerne sans doute pas. Pourtant, petit à petit une faible lueur se met à briller : je commence à comprendre je retrouve ce plaisir qu'était de jouer avec quelqu'un, de savoir qu'on était épaulé.

Cette lumière s'intensifie et m'aveugle, chassant d'un coup les ténèbres de mon cœur. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne me suis senti aussi bien… Tellement que j'en avais presque oublié la sensation.

Elle est à portée de main, rien ne m'empêche la prendre, seul le courage me fait défaut.

« Fubuki»

Leurs voix m'appellent mais parmi ce brouhaha, la tienne me fait sursauter.  
Ton visage espiègle rougi par les larmes me fait de la peine. Tu hurles mon nom pour me retenir pourtant ça ne changera rien.

Ma décision est prise.

Vous veillerez tendrement sur nous comme vous l'avez toujours fait, n'est-ce pas ? Papa, Maman ?  
J'en suis même certain.

Vos silhouettes s'estompent jusqu'à s'effacer, je me retourne face à l'équipe de Genesis…  
C'est triste de devoir se quitter mais après tout ce n'est jamais plus qu'un au revoir. Je ne suis plus seul non plus : j'ai tous mes coéquipiers qui m'accueillent à bras ouverts alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

J'ai enfin compris ce qu'était mon vrai moi.

« Papa… Maman… Atsuya… Merci pour tout et… »

La main sur ma poitrine, je sens une chaleur différente de la tienne mais pas moins agréable et, détendu, je retire ce qui nous relie depuis tant d'années…

«…A bientôt… »

J'ai saisi ce rayon éclatant capable de me tirer de ce gouffre sans vie. Enfin, j'ai trouvé ce que j'attendais inlassablement…

Moi, Fubuki Shirou, j'ai finalement trouvé ma voie à travers la gentillesse de mes camarades. Je n'ai plus peur du temps qui passe car je sais que je le passerais avec eux. Je ne crains pas non plus les ténèbres de mon cœur car je sais qu'ils les balayeront pour moi ni même la solitude car je sais qu'ils seront toujours à mes côtés.  
Un sourire non plus triste mais rempli de bonheur aux lèvres, je les rejoins.

« Je suis de retour, tout le monde. »

…Je ne désirais que des amis.


End file.
